The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a learning apparatus, an information processing method, a learning method, and a program recording medium, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, a learning apparatus, an information processing method, a learning method, and a program recording medium, which can generate vibration data to a live feeling experience apparatus. By the live feeling experience apparatus, a user who is appreciating an image picked up by a video camera mounted on a vehicle or the like can experience a live feeling as if the user were riding on the vehicle or the like, in accordance with the vibration data.
An image picked up by a video camera mounted on a vehicle is displayed on a screen, and simultaneously, the seat of an observer watching the image is vibrated in relation to the image. In this manner, a live feeling experience apparatus has been realized by which the observer can experience a live feeling as if the observer were riding on the vehicle.
Conventionally, vibration data for thus vibrating a seat is obtained by a sensor attached to a vehicle when picking up an image. Otherwise, an operator who is watching an image picked up on a vehicle predicts a vibration and prepares manually vibration data. Further, images are generated by computer graphics, supposing predetermined vibration data.
However, the method of obtaining vibration data by a sensor involves a problem that vibration data cannot be generated from an existing image. In the method in which an operator manually prepares vibration data while watching an image, huge works are required so that the costs are expensive. Further, in the method of preparing an image corresponding to predetermined vibration data by computer graphics, there is a problem as follows. For example, it is not possible to utilize existing video assets in the actual world, in such a manner that a user experiences driving operation of a driver, based on an image previously picked up by a video camera attached to a F1 competition car.
The present invention has been made in view of the conventional situation as described above and realizes easy generation of vibration data at low costs, based on existing video assets.
An apparatus according to the present invention comprises: memory means for storing relationship information generated by learning based on camera motion estimation information expressing motion of a video camera, which is detected by a desired image signal picked up by the video camera, and camera motion information expressing physical motion of the video camera, which was obtained by a sensor for detecting physical motion at the same time when the desired image signal was picked up by the video camera; camera motion estimation information detection means for detecting camera motion estimation information with respect to an inputted image signal, from the inputted image signal; and camera motion prediction information generation means for generating camera motion prediction information with respect to the inputted image signal, based on the camera motion estimation information detected by the camera motion estimation information detection means and the relationship information.
A learning apparatus according to the present invention comprises: camera motion estimation information detection means for detecting camera motion estimation information from a desired image signal picked up by a video camera; and coefficient generation means for generating a conversion coefficient for generating camera motion prediction information expressing motion of the video camera which picked up an arbitrary image signal, from the arbitrary image signal, based on sensor signal expressing physical motion of the video camera, which is obtained by a sensor for detecting physical motion, at the same time when the desired image signal was picked up, and the camera motion estimation information.
An information processing method according to the present invention comprises: a step of generating relationship information generated by learning based on camera motion estimation information expressing motion of a video camera, which is detected by a desired image signal picked up by the video camera, and camera motion information expressing physical motion of the video camera, which was obtained by a sensor for detecting physical motion at the same time when the desired image signal was picked up by the video camera; a step of detecting camera motion estimation information with respect to an inputted image signal, from the inputted image signal; and a step of generating camera motion prediction information with respect to the inputted image signal, based on the camera motion estimation information detected and the relationship information.
A learning method according to the present invention comprises: a step of detecting camera motion estimation information from a desired image signal picked up by a video camera; and a step of generating a conversion coefficient for generating camera motion prediction information expressing motion of the video camera which picked up an arbitrary image signal, from the arbitrary image signal, based on sensor signal expressing physical motion of the video camera, which is obtained by a sensor for detecting physical motion, at the same time when the desired image signal was picked up, and the camera motion estimation information.
A program recording medium according to the present invention records a program for letting a computer execute information, the program comprising: a step of generating relationship information generated by learning based on camera motion estimation information expressing motion of a video camera, which is detected by a desired image signal picked up by the video camera, and camera motion information expressing physical motion of the video camera, which was obtained by a sensor for detecting physical motion at the same time when the desired image signal was picked up by the video camera; a step of detecting camera motion estimation information with respect to an inputted image signal, from the inputted image signal; and a step of generating camera motion prediction information with respect to the inputted image signal, based on the camera motion estimation information detected and the relationship information.
Another recording medium according to the present invention records a program for letting a computer execute learning processing, the program comprising: a step of detecting camera motion estimation information from a desired image signal picked up by a video camera; and a step of generating a conversion coefficient for generating camera motion prediction information expressing motion of the video camera which picked up an arbitrary image signal, from the arbitrary image signal, based on sensor signal expressing physical motion of the video camera, which is obtained by a sensor for detecting physical motion, at the same time when the desired image signal was picked up, and the camera motion estimation information.